Inside Draco Malfoy's Mind
by xYOURSxxTRU3LYx
Summary: All these years that his father has installed those rules and great tales of serving the Dark Lord! They weren’t for teaching Draco to be powerful and mighty! They were to teach him to be submissive, not dominant.
1. The Dark Mark

**Author's note: Wooo! OK. I really wanted to write a one shot. However this was not the intended out come. I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

Inside Draco Malfoy's Mind.

A sixteen year old Draco Malfoy was currently sitting on his green four poster bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was staring blankly at the black atrocity burned into his flesh.

He scoffed at the petty honor that had been bestowed upon him only a few short days ago. Has it really only been a few days ago that he may have appeared to be a normal boy? Is surly felt like years by now.

Christmas break had just ended and Hogwarts was starting up classes again. This meant long sleeves, robes, and only fucking Slytherins from now on.

Could his arm possible be any more marred? His once pale milky white skin was tarnished. Was his vanity really the price he had paid for his life? Apparently he had. And what a costly mistake he now realized he had made.

His skin and his life would never be worth the mistakes of his forefathers, and yet he was, paying out their debts with his life.

Though the loss of perfection and a seemingly normal life were both great sacrifices, the one that was making Draco completely querulous was the simple fact that he had submitted to a higher being.

He had always been his own ruler, but now he was giving up that power and becoming the very person that his father had taught . . . had taught him to . . . to become.

All these years that his father has installed those rules and great tales of serving the Dark Lord! They weren't for teaching Draco to be powerful and mighty! They were to teach him to be submissive, not dominant.

Why hadn't he realized this before now? He was batter than this, than them. Right? At least that was what he had thought before, but now he wasn't so sure.

Draco looked down at the atrocity once more. One day he's figure this out, but for now he would have to submit and become the many he'd never thought , even in his wildest dreams, that he would ever become.


	2. Those Pesky Questions

**Author's note: Wooo! OK. I really wanted to write a one shot. However this was not the intended out come. I hope you like it! Oh, and , I'm sorry it's short. But be happy and give thanks that I updated cuz well, it's Thanksgiving!**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

Inside Draco Malfoy's Mind.

Chapter two: Those Pesky Questions

After receiving this . . . this egregious mark of servility Draco was questioning everything that he had ever known.

Was mocking Looney Lovegood really that funny? Were Gryffindors really that stupid and that blindly brave and courageous by nature? Should Neville Longbottom really be a Hufflepuff, and speaking of Hufflepuffs, were they really all that bad? Did Harry Potter really want all that fame? Were the Weasleys really that poor? Were Muggles really that terrible? And finally, was he really that superior? Were the Malfoys?

Draco knew none of these things and it was killing him because after all, just a few days ago Draco was sure that all of these things were true, but now? Now he knew nothing.

Really it was all professor Severus Snape's fault. He was the one that got him started on these strange ponderings. And oddly, Draco was starting to hate his favorite professor all because he had ruined his almost good day.

Professor Snape had started talking about insolent Hufflepuffs and stupid Neville Longbottom exploding first year potions. All because of these simple statements Draco started thinking about these things and now he couldn't stop! Thinking, that it.

What in the name of Merlin's saggy left nut was his problem?! A single week ago Draco had it all together! But now? Now he a single sandwich short of a picnic. Now he wondered if teasing Luna Lovegood was morally right. Now he wondered of the Weasleys were actually poor. Now he wondered if he really hated Potter. Now he wondered if he was better than everyone else. But mostly, he wondered if anything his father had ever taught him was worth remembering.

Something was desperately wrong with Draco Malfoy, and he was going to fix it! Hopefully.


	3. It Must be Generational

**Author's note: Wooo! OK. I really wanted to write a one shot. However this was not the intended out come. I hope you like it! Oh, and , I'm sorry it's short. ****REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

Inside Draco Malfoy's Mind.

Chapter three: It must be Generational 

Lucius had been nothing but a thorn in Draco's side; a complex book of strategically taught lies; basically, the worst thing that ever happened to Draco. But, Draco was this man's son.

He sometimes wondered, in the depths of his mind, if the lies his father had told him were generational. Were they passed on from father to son? Did his Grandfather relay those same falsities to his father? Is that how his family ended up exhibiting cruelty, generation after generation?

Draco had not known his grandfather well, but from what he could remember, the man was not very nice. He was a strict disciplinarian who punished Draco severely for even minor infractions. But now, looking back at his grandfather's actions, Draco sees a similarity in his grandfather and his father. Maybe it was a generational thing after all.

He hoped that it was not so. If it were, Draco would turn out just like his father--exactly what he did not want to become. Of course, this was not always the case. Mere weeks before Draco regarded his father as the only man who it really made sense to look up to. But now, he was not so sure.

Morality questions aside, Draco was smart enough to realize that his father possessed certain qualities that he would like to have inherited himself. His father's demeanor, for example. That serious look he always had, even when happy or amused; those impenetrable eyes that gave nothing away about thought or feeling. This is something that Draco knew he could do himself, but definitely not as well as his father. But maybe one day; maybe that quality also gets passed down through the Malfoys.

But this was just one quality. There are other things that Draco began to hope did not get passed down to him; things that Lucius had done to him. Such as the time Lucius put Draco in a coffin for two days with no food or water, without even checking on him, only because Draco had said he wished that Lucius would leave him alone sometimes.

There was also the time he had been forcefully de-virginized because Lucius wasn't getting any from Draco's mother. Draco had never shared his childhood with anybody. This secret, however, did not remain only in Draco's childhood. It was a recurring nightmare about monsters under the bed, but the monsters did not stay underneath where they belonged, but came into bed and reeked havoc on Draco's body and mind.

Draco honesty, and even a little desperately, began to hope that he would be better than his father. What he really hoped for is that he could be better, that the cruelty he had had to endure was not something that, through his genes, would force him to do similar things to another person.


End file.
